The present invention relates to linear measurement (e.g., of distance, size, or dimensions), more particularly to methods and apparatuses that perform linear measurement for aligning interconnecting mechanical or electromechanical components.
Many electromechanical applications involve use of electrical connectors that provide automatic engagement upon mating of two interfacing components. In the aerospace industry, an electrical connector of this kind is sometimes referred to as an “umbilical connector” or an “automate connector.” Depending on factors such as size, type, purpose, and position of the connector, high or exact positional accuracy of the connector may be required. It may be difficult to achieve highly accurate positioning because the automatic engagement takes place in an enclosed area, thus prohibiting visual confirmation of engagement.
Therefore, there is need for a practical tool that properly aligns a connector with a recipient of the connection. In particular, it is desirable to implement an alignment device of this kind that not only increases accuracy but also reduces assembly time of a system, resulting in greater operational capability of the system.